Forgotten Past
by SCAngel
Summary: A girl wakes up in a strange forest with no memory of who she is or where she comes from. Can Draco help her remember?
1. Beautiful? Me?

Disclaimer: I'm sure you've heard this a million times but here it goes. I am not JK Rowling and I do not own HP or anything to do with him. The only thing I take credit for is my characters and this plot. Thanks and have fun reading. I am looking for a beta reader if anybody is interested let me know

* * *

Chapter 1

I sat up and looked around, "Where am I?" I muttered scanning the unfamiliar forest. I tried to remember how I got here, but I was drawing a blank. The last thing I remember is running from…what was I running from?

"You do realize this is private property, and that would make you…trespassing" a smooth voice drawled pulling me out of my thoughts.

I quickly turned around to face the voice. He was a boy! No…not a boy…a man; a very good-looking man probably around the age of 16 or 17 with white blonde hair and steely grey eyes.

"Bloody hell" he muttered, as he looked me up and down. "What happened to you?"

"I…I don't know," I whispered casting my eyes to the ground.

"How can you not know?" he spat rolling his eyes.

"I…I…" a wave of nausea swept over me. His hand reaching for me was the last thing I saw before a black fog consumed me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and glanced around. "What is with me and waking up in strange places?" I muttered as a raked a hand through my hair. 

"Do you do that a lot?" I snapped my head to face the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked moving away from him a little.

"Ha…shouldn't it be ME asking YOU that?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm…" wait…who am I? What's my name?

"You're…?" he pried.

"I'm…I…I don't know," I whispered choking back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Shh…please don't cry…I hate when girls cry…you will remember in time," he reassured me with a small smile.

A wave of silence fell over us, neither one of us knowing what to say.

"You still haven't told me your name," I whispered breaking the silence. I looked up at him and waited for his answer.

"Draco Malfoy at your service" he replied with a short bow. A giggle escaped as I watched his antics. Who bows when they introduce themselves? It seems so old-fashioned.

"Finally a smile…such a beautiful smile for such a beautiful lady," he smirked down at me.

"Are you always this much of a charmer" I asked trying to hold back a smile.

"Only when I am in the presence of a beautiful lady" He paused for a moment and looked like he was thinking something over, "that's what I'm going to call you" he said suddenly his face lighting up with excitement.

"What are you going to call me" I asked almost afraid of what the answer was going to be. What if he chooses some horrible name like Holga or something?

"Belle…Its French for beautiful, it fits you well" he said with a nod.

Oh boy, what have I gotten into? Beautiful? Me? He must be joking.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you thought! Comments and Ideas are always welcomed 


	2. Sticks,Charms and Wizards

Disclaimer: I'm sure you've heard this a million times but here it goes. I am not JK Rowling and I do not own HP or anything to do with him. The only thing I take credit for is my characters and this plot. Thanks and have fun reading. I am looking for a beta reader if anybody is interested let me know.

* * *

Chapter 2 

It has been a week since the Malfoy's have taken me in. Narcissa has taken me under wing as if I was her own daughter and Lucius doesn't really say a word to me. As long as I stay out of his way then we get along great. As for Draco, what more is there to say…he's Draco.

"Draco" I called walking into his room. "Wake up" I said pouncing on his bed. I received no response. "Draco!" I called again as I jumped around on his bed.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to sleep," he growled pushing me off the bed.

"Hey! You could have hurt me," I pouted using the bed to pull myself up.

I stood there waiting for him to say something but there was only silence.

"What's that?" I whispered as a strange stick on his dresser caught my attention. I've never seen that before. Why would he have a stick in his room?

I quietly walked over to the stick and picked it up. A vision flashed before my eyes.

_Flashback_

_A man stood there with a little girl by his side._

_"There you go! I told you, you could do it" The man grinned picking up the girl and swinging her around._

_"One day Daddy I am going to be a great wizard just like you" the little girl beamed up at the man._

_"I'm sure you will…now lets practice the charm again" he smiled setting the child down and handing her the stick_

_End of Flashback_

I stared at the stick in my hands and replayed the vision in my head again. Is that little girl me? What is a wizard? What exactly is this 'Stick'? I have so many questions, but I don't know who exactly could answer them.

I grabbed the wand again and screamed as a bright light shot out the tip of it.

"What the hell happened!" Draco yelled jumping out of his bed.

"I don't know…I didn't mean for it to happen…it just did," I stammered staring at Draco with wide eyes.

He laughed as he took the stick from my hand.

"This isn't funny! I could have hurt something…or worse someone!" I growled glaring at his laughing face.

"I think you need to sit down…and we have a talk," he said once he regained composure.

I sat down on his bed and he explained that the 'stick' is really a wand and that he is a wizard. He told me all about Magic and muggles, and even about a school called Hogwarts.

"So you go to Hogwarts?" I asked after he explained it all to me.

"yeah…and I guess you will too" he said with a shrug. "c'mon enough talking for now. Get out so I can get dressed and I'll take you to Diagon Alley."

"What's Diagon Alley?" I asked not moving.

"Were you not listening to a word I said! I told you what it was already" he sighed running a hand through his mess hair. "now get out" he said pointing to the door.

"Gees your so nice" I laughed rolling my eyes as I walked out of his room.

"Hello sir" I said as I passed Mr. Malfoy on the stair case.

"Good morning" he said walking past me. He actually said good morning! Wow! It's not much, but it is a start.

"Lets go" Draco said walking downstairs. I looked him over he was wearing dark slacks and a silver shirt. I must admit he looked hot.

"Like something you see" he smirked leaning against the banister.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Reviews would be greatly welcomed! 


End file.
